Hermione:Dark Side
by Black Tears Princess
Summary: Something happened over the summer to Hermione,something that changed her style. She finds out she is the fraternal twin ..... HGDM in later chapters. R&R pls,my second story pls be nice to nice to me


I own nothing except the plot and Sarah. Although I wish I could own Draco,Harry, and Ron, but I can't oh well.Pls be kind to me seeing as this is only my second story.

Hermione was in the 7th year. She really changed over the summer. She had finally gotten some curves since the 4th year, but now she looked more like a woman. She didn't dress like one though; she went Goth over the summer. Black eyeliner, black fingernails, black clothes, and heck she even dyed her hair black with red and blond stripes in the cutest way. She sat on the Hogwarts train compartment, alone and listening to Panic! At The Disco on her Ipod.

Oh please she's not bleeding

On the ballroom floor just for the attention.

That's just ridiculous … ly on

But she sure is going to get it

Here's the setting, fashion magazines line the walls,

Now the walls line the bullet hole..

Yes you sure let her have it. She didn't choose this role,

But she'll play it and make it sincere, so you cry.

But they believe from the tears and the teeth

Right down to the blood at her feet.

Boys will boys, hiding in estrogens and wearing Aubergine dreams.

Oh no no! You're pulling the trigger all wrong.

Come on this is screaming photo op.

Give me envy

Give me malice

Give me your attention

Give me ….a break

When I say shotgun you say wedding. Shotgun wedding shotgun wedding ……

She thought back to what happened that summer. She had gone to a party one of her dear muggle friends threw. While there April (party-thrower), introduced her to a couple of guys she could hook up with since her transformation during her 4th year summer. She had started wearing skimpy things such as high heels, small skirts, tank tops, belly-bearing shirts, etc. For the party she chose a blue belly-bearing shirt, a white skirt and blue high heels.

FLASHBACK:

She saw guys staring at her and smirked, loving the attention she was getting from hot guys. This guy named Drake came up and introduced himself. "He looks like Draco …wait since when do I call Malfoy Draco?" She thought. She let it off when he asked her to dance. She accepted and things got a little heated and soon they were making out on the couch. She was amazed at his skill and let out a moan. She felt him smile and he started sliding his hand up what was left of her shirt. She put out a hand to stop him but he just took her to a room. "_Oh, no he wants sex, but I don't.That's it things have gone out of hand, I'm going to stop it_." "Stop, I don't want sex" "yeah, well even if you don't you got it" he said. No, she tried to scream but her throat felt dry.

Tears came to her eyes at what was going to take place; he was going to take her virginity. He took out a condom and took off her clothes at such rate, like as if he something bad would happen if he didn't. He took out a wand and said " Silencio"

_He was a wizard; too bad she didn't know who he was_. At that point he had already put on his condom, taken off his clothes and started to slowly enter her ……

She never talked to the guy ever again since that day and to make matters worse when she came home that night, she found her parents dead, staring up at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. She started crying right there, she hung on to her parents for the last time. She went into the kitchen to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for her, sipping on coffee.

She ran to him and hugged him and was surprised that he held her. She was still crying when she sat down in front of him.

" I have some news that your parents were supposed to give you tomorrow, but will not as they have been visited by death eaters. Hermione, you were adopted by the Grangers."

"WHAT? I've been adopted the whole time, who are my real parents, why did they give me up for adoption?"

"Hermione your real parents are the Zabini's and you are a fraternal twin of Mister Blaise Zabini, you have on an appearance spell that will be taken off when you turn 17 next Monday, you were given up for adoption by your parents so you would be safe from becoming one of Voldemort's followers. You see the Zabini's have been spies for the Order; they're really good, they have been feeding me information that no one else can. They didn't want you to be in pain and misery. "

"Wow, I can't believe it. But if I'm a Zabini that means I'm a pureblood and that I should've been in Slytherin. How come I wasn't?"

"I can answer that, you see we told the hat not to put you into Slytherin even though that's the house you're really supposed to be in. That's why the hat sorted you into Gryffindor so fast. Now Miss Zabini you have to pack up your belongings because you have to go to the Zabini Manor, you are not safe here"

"Yes, Professor." And with that she packed up all her belongings, arranged a funeral for her parents, and left with a "Pop". She arrived there shortly to see a skinny woman, a man, Blaise, a little girl about 9 or 10, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, Hermione! We missed you so much. Come here" And the skinny brown-hairedwoman that must be her mother gave her a big, bone-crushing hug.

" Welcome back Hermione" said Blaise, her father, and the little girl at the same time. They all gave her a welcome back hug and even a kiss from what she concluded as her sister.

"Ok, dear, this is Blaise as you may know, Sarah your little sister, your father Theodore, and I'm your mother Elaine. Your full name is Hermione Arielle Zabini. Now my dear you will have to rest seeing as we're going to have your welcome back ball. You will meet every pureblood we are acquainted with very well. Tomorrow morning we will have a house elf wake you up, get ready, and come downstairs for breakfast. Good night, Hermione"

She couldn't quite fall asleep with all that happened that day so she had a house elf make her a sleeping potion, which she took, and she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

She hasn't trusted a boy since then, she's been quiet, and she doesn't know when she's going to get out of this Goth "state". She wants to wear her normal clothes but she doesn't want the same thing happening. She's afraid and she knows why, she just can't accept that. She doesn't want anything else from anybody. She just always wanted to be alone.

As she came out of remembering what had happened during the summer, she saw that it was time to meet with the head boy and the prefects. She went and found out the Head boy was none other than Draco Malfoy. She explained all the rules and what they would be doing in the year. They all understood and they went back to their compartment. Hermione and Draco went their separate ways. She changed into her robes and went to meet her friends. They got into a carriage and arrived at Hogwarts.

Ginny took her aside and asked her if there was anything at all that she was free to come to her dorm at anytime. Hermione said thank you and saw Ginny leave hand in hand with Harry. They entered the Great Hall and soon 7 kids were sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor Dumbledore said, "Tuck in" and the food appeared.

Ron and Harry were eating like animals as always.

" So how was your summer Hermione? You are awfully quiet."

"Ronald, first chew and swallow your food, you look like a constipated donkey, and second I'll explain everything when I get the chance."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said if Hermione and Blaise cam to the front for a second, he talked to them about letting people know that they were twins, they both said now was a good time and that they wouldn't mind. He said he will do it now as they announce the Heads .

"Our Head boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin," there was great applause from the Slytherin table, " and our Head Girl is Hermione Zabini,"applause was heard from all the tables, then they were confused about the last name they heard and they quieted down.

"Yes, you did hear right. Miss Hermione is Mister Blaise's fraternal twin. They were separated at birth and now they've found each other. Heads come with me to see your common rooms. Students, go up to your respected dormitories and have a good night sleep, that is all"

Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore to a painting of a girl and boy

"These is were your common room is, you may select a password"

" How about Dark Angel, Draco?" said Hermione

"That is ok with me"

"Ok, the password shall be dark angel, you may go in"

Hermione marveled at its beauty and soon found her room, she bid Draco good night and went to her room. There she changed into her pajamas, boxers and a tank top. She got into bed and fell asleep waiting for whatever may come the next day.

I hope you like this story; it's only my second story so please review with any comments, corrections, and ideas for what I may write for the next chapter. Please bare me as I'm new and haven't written that many stories.

L8r, Stephanie A.K.A- Blood Is Tears Angel


End file.
